An Extra-Special Bedtime Story
by Alexandra's Ghost
Summary: Though he has always been a master of words, Richard Castle struggles to come up with a bedtime story for his six-year old son, Malcolm... So he tells his son his favorite story of all, the story of how he met Beckett. Cute.


_**The Bedtime Story**_

**Summary: Though he has always been a master of words, Richard Castle struggles to come up with a bedtime story for his six-year old son, Malcolm... So he tells his son his favorite story of all, the story of how he met Beckett. **

**A/n: I know I haven't posted in a while, sorry guys. **

**and... Yes I named him Malcolm, after Malcolm Reynolds. I couldn't think of anything, besides I've always thought if C & B had a kid it would be a rebellious little boy. Anyway on with the story. **

* * *

It had been a long day; Beckett was still at the precinct doing paperwork, so it was Castle's job to make sure that little Mal finished his homework, was fed, showered and tucked in- all by 8:30 as usual. All of the required tasks were accomplished (In between Lightsaber fights and episodes of Power Rangers, of course)- but there was just one thing left to do. The Bedtime Story.

"Dad.. could you read me a story?" Malcolm asked as his father tucked him.

This was always Castle's favorite part. Castle's stories weren't your grandma's bedtime stories. He wouldn't just read the books to his little boy, he would invent new voices for them each time, adding little tidbits here and there to even the most well-known pieces of children's fiction. He was a writer after all. Though some of his abridged or 'enhanced versions' as he called them were quite odd (For example he had once turned The Cat in the Hat into an eccentric jewelry thief, a 'cat burglar' if you will) - they were always interesting.

Rick smiled, glancing at the small bookcase beside his son's bed. "Sure, which one? Let's see what we've got here." He held up a few large print children's books. "The Blue Kangaroo, Dr. Seuss, Ohhh what about your favorite-Horton Hears A Who?"

"No mom read that one last night."

"Ok, Ferdinand the Bull.. you've alway's liked that one."

"I do like that one but Dad, we _always_ read that one. I want to hear something else. Do you know any other stories? Any special stories? I love your special stories."

Castle paused. Though he was a brilliant author, he found himself drawn a blank. And then it hit him. He would tell him _their _story. He ran a hand across his son's chocolate-brown hair, smoothing it down.

"Alright." Rick agreed.

Malcolm's face lit up. "But you have to promise you'll close your eyes and go to sleep as soon as I'm finished all right?" He propositioned, the boy nodded.

"Ok, dad." Obedient, the little guy snuggled into his Batman sheets, pulling the blankets up to his chin. His blue eyes closed shut eager to listen.

"Alright. This is a very special story..."

"What kind of story?" Mal's eyes popped open inquisitively. Much like his father, he was allergic to silence, and was _always _talking and asking questions.

"Well, kind of a love story actually." Rick replied earnestly. The six-year-old made a very boyish little noise of distaste. "I don't like love stories."

"I think you'll like this one."

"Why?"

"Because" Castle stopped and squinted his eyes playfully. "Hey, you promised to close your eyes.. I better see those eyes closed before I finish my story." Rick said in a faux-threatening voice. The boy's eyes squinted shut. Castle's smile wrinkles creased.

"Ok where was I?.. ahhh. The beginning..."

_Once upon a time there was a man named Rick. He was a good guy,and he had allot things he had always wanted in life, but there was always something missing. Something really important. He was handsome, some would say _ruggedly handsome _and... _

"Was he a prince or something? Did he have a big castle with a moat? And dragons!" Malcolm's eyes were wide, his little mouth an excited 'o'. He loved _dragons_ and moats, his mother had always tried to explain to him that they couldn't build a moat in their house because it was an apartment in Manhattan but he never listened. Mal was too much like his father.

"No Mal, this isn't one of those stories."

"Awww." Disappointment.

"Close your eyes. Let me finish the story."

The boy listened and crawled back into the appropriate story listening place, his eyes rebelliously half-closed.

_Anyway, one day this man was rescued from the life had thought he had always wanted by a beautiful woman. Her name was Kate. She came to him unexpectedly, and originally _she _needed _his _help. A horrible thing had happened, someone was dead. And he was the only one who could help her. _

_I'll be honest, Mal. At first this guy was kind of a jerk to her. He didn't realize what an amazing person she was. She was gorgeous, funny, smart... she was smarter than him, though he'd never admit it. _

_She had this strength he had never encountered in someone before... and from the moment he saw her he was in love. He had been in love before, but not like this, he knew this love was different. This one would last. _

_They became friends and he followed her wherever she went. He told her it was because he was writing a book, but that wasn't just it. He was waiting for her. _

_So after this ruggedly handsome guy found a way to make himself a part of her life, he decided it would be his job to watch over her, to protect her. He soon discovered she didn't need it. _

_He wanted to her Knight in shining armor, but 9 times outta 10 she was his. You see this guy was kind of clumsy.. but anyway that's not important... what's important is what she gave him. Kate showed him that thing in life he had been missing. A new life, with her... filled with a love he hadn't experienced before... _

The little Castle clone fell silent, his bright blue eyes dimming and drowsy. He yawned ever-so-often. Noticing his audience's sleepiness the boy's father stopped his tale short.

"Well I guess I have to tell you the rest of the story later... because, you're falling asleep." Castle said adjusting his son's blanket. Mal sat up.

"No, no, no! I like the story, I want to hear the end." The boy's eyes opened again, straining to appear as awake as possible.

"They were all eaten by alligators, The End." Castle attempted to tuck in the vivacious little boy.. but once again did not succeed. Mal gave his father a very Beckett-like look. " That's not the end! I know it isn't... What happened to them? What happened to the beautiful woman?"

Castle laughed: "Ok, I'll cut out the fluffy stuff. But you have to close your eyes.." The boy closed them for a second, waiting, but to no avail.

"Does it have a happy ending?" Mal asked, leaning in.

Rick smiled warmly. "I'd like to think so."

_They worked together for sometime. Together they fought to stop the bad guys of the world, kinda like super heros Like Batman and Robin. _

The boy gave out a closed-eyed gasp. He loved Batman, almost as much as he loved dragons and moats.

_Yeah Except his Robin looked allot better in tights. Anyway.. It took 5 years before she became his girlfriend, and two more before she became his wife. But it all worked out in the end, because the two lived happily ever after. And guess what Mal? _

"What dad?" His little voice soft, and sleepy.

"Together they had a son who refused to go to sleep." He finished under his breath. Castle kissed his weary son's forehead and pulled the black and yellow sheets to his chin. The little boy was fast asleep. As he leaned over to turn out the lamp he noticed a figure standing in the doorway.

"Kate," He whispered. He closed the door quietly, as to not wake the sleeping child.

"When did you get home?" Castle pecked his tired wife on the cheek, she laughed softly:

"About ten minutes ago."

"How much did you hear?"

She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Oh enough. That was pretty good story Castle. Way better than Ferdinand the Bull."

"Oh really, that good huh?" He whispered.

"You know, you tell such great stories, that ... I think you should write for a living." Kate chided. A smirk unraveled itself across her face. Castle laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later, on the stairs...

"So I'm _your _Robin, huh? I would categorize _you _as the side-kick."

"No your mistaken. I'm the rich, ruggedly handsome and mysterious vigilante. You my beautiful Detective are the side kick,"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Besides I would look horrendous in those yellow tights.. you on the other hand.." Even in the dark she could sense his suggestive eyebrow wiggle. She had a Sixth sense for it after all these years.

"Fine. But I get to drive the Batmobile, because you know I _always _drive."

**A/n: Did you like it? If so, or even if you didn't leave a comment or suggestion. **

**P.S. Ferdinand the Bull is my favorite Children's book if you haven't noticed. I used to have my dad read it to me three times a week. I kind of went for a six-year-old level story telling type thing because it was easy, and besides when you read to little ones you have to be simple. **

**I apologize if there are any mistakes, please tell me. I wrote this at exactly 1:39 in the morning in a fit of insomnia.  
**

**Well have a nice day. Au revoir! **

**Thanks.**

**lotsa love,**

**K.H.J**


End file.
